Warriors theory Wiki talk:Create
ATTENTION We are now starting Tweak Time. No new chararts will be submitted until the current ones are approved and archived. Thanks you. ~Yatz =Character Art= Crookedjaw- FA Done crookedjaw [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 20:23, April 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Add a speck of white to each eye. Cheetahtalk 21:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Make it look a tad more like his leader image. [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 22:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Brook (Q)- For Approval Brook as a queen.... Comments? [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 20:34, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Looks awesome as usual Rainy! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 01:18, April 4, 2011 (UTC) The highlights on the belly look quite blothy; you wanna blur it more. Otherwise, it's great! :Holly♥ 01:20, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 13:43, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Would this be approved? There's been no comments for almost three weeks... 02:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't really know why most of these images appear to have been abandoned, but I would think it should be approved. It's great! LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 16:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Bluefur (Q) ﻿ comments? ~Splashpelt A few things: #It looks black. Not blue-gray. #It needs to be longhaired. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ Bluestar is longhaired? ~Splashpelt Yeah. That's why she didn't get a leader image until the longhaired blanks came out. :P [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 01:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Make the highlights stand out a lot more. And add shading when you make her blue-gray. :Holly♥ 05:56, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Cloudtail (K)~For Approval ﻿ Looks good, right? Wildbreath 15:04, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes it does! :) Just darken the ear pink. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring... Re-uploaded. Is it better now? Wildbreath 16:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Make the color like this: ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 17:09, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Like this? Wildbreath 19:28, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Better. Blur the earpink a little and darken/add the shading. :) [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 19:43, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Better? (Sorry, i just got GIMP, couldn't really add shading, its hard XP) Wildbreath 00:22, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Do you want me to help you with the shading? [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 01:07, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Thank you. Wildbreath 11:26, April 4, 2011 (UTC) REUPLOADED! I got it! Yeaaah! Wildbreath 13:37, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Briarlight (W.) ~ For Approval I made a Briarlight warrior. I think I finally got the ear pink right! :D Comments? Cheetahtalk 18:28, April 3, 2011 (UTC) How the leg and tail are positioned looks really awkward. She isn't able to curl her tail around her legs, and you would see, from the angle the picture is at, the other leg's foot. Thicken her right leg a little more, and narrow out the belly. you want a redline? I know this is a little confusing... :P [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 19:04, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Um... redline please. Cheetahtalk 21:25, April 3, 2011 (UTC) And maybe you could blur the highlights a little more as they look quite blothy. But other than that, it's really good! Holly♥ Medicine Cat 20:03, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? Cheetahtalk 20:51, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I almost have the red-line compleated. If you still want it, then I'll go ahead and finish it, but if not, make the haunch closest to us wider, and get rid of the belly space next to it. That belly-space wouldn't be there if the leg is extended like that. There's also two white pixels there that need to be filled in, and the line on the left side of the haunch should be lowered. The leg farthest from us looks quite limp. Also, blur the earpink a tad more. Rainlegs I finished it, after seven re-trys. :P The green is where there are off-colored pixels, the red is where you need to re-do lines, and the pink is a faisish attempt at paw pads. If she's dragging her legs, the bottoms would be on top, so pads would show. The red line at the bottom of the far leg and top of the tail is for thickening the base of the tail. Not for shrinking that leg. The tail-tip was cut off on her regular image, too.Also, you need to blur the earpink a tad more. Hope this helps! :) [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 01:57, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Scourge (R. Alt.) I made a alt Scourge since the other one looked to much like a leader. :P Comments? Cheetahtalk 13:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys... I'm going to quit character art. I feel like a failure and yes. It is a little cuz of Cloudberry's warrior. Sooo yeah. I am going to work on project userboxes instead...Honeybreeze 16:28, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Why? Yatz got dozens of images declined on WWiki, but she never gave up. You've only had two. I'm just saying that you shouldn't let this beat you down. Keep trying! Don't give up so soon. But, if you want to leave, then there's nothing I can do about that. Cheetahtalk 20:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Cave-Guard blank I got a cave-guard blank. Commets? Cheetahtalk 22:29, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Fill in the bottom of the tail. These look great, otherwise! [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 01:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC)] We already have a cave guard. How about this is a sharpclaw? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 18:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) kk. Cheetahtalk 18:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) They're way too small, along with the rogue blanks. It looks strange. The apprentice and warrior blanks are huge compared to these sharpclaw blanks and the rogue and leader ones. Also, one of the elder blanks is way smaller than the others.-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 06:01, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Millie- Up for approval I really liked how this turned out ^_^ Comments? :Holly♥ 05:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Make the ear pink a bit more noticable, and add a speck of white to each eye. Oh, and Millie is shorthaired. Cheetahtalk 13:09, April 5, 2011 (UTC) reuploaded- anything else? :Holly♥ 22:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Longtail (E) Did Longtail elder. Comments? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 19:20, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Add stripes to his face, neck, and tail. -- 01:26, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Add shading to the tail, head, legs, etc. :Holly♥ 22:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Dove's Wing (Sop) Dove's Wing, softpaw. Comments? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 13:16, April 6, 2011 (UTC) It needs to be a girl, and the earpink more noticable. ~Wildbreath Loner Blanks Here are the loner blanks. Are they too big? :Holly♥ 23:00, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I tried one out for a Barley loner, and the longhaired ones have a lot of bad pixels around the edges. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 23:02, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You might have to make it smaller, But i say may the tail bigger. ~Wildbreath The longhaired female is stretched out; while the longhaired male is a lot smaller then the shorthair male. The shorthaire female is also larger then the shorthair male. Can you try to get them all the same size? Ravensoul101 17:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) (Sorry, the above comment was Rainlegs. I'm logged in on Raven's account due to his recent accident...... :S) I'm working on it :Holly♥ 22:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Fallen Leaves (Sop) ~For approval I made a Fallen Leaves pic. Comments? Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 12:45, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Add shading, and blur the patches more. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 12:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. anything else? Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 14:08, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading :Holly♥ 22:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Thistleclaw (W) - For Approval Tell me if I should add the spike effect his Warriors Wiki chararts have. Comments? -- 18:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think you should, like the lineart on Kinkfur's on WWikia, Otherwise, I see nothing wrong. Lone Wo 21:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Since we just archived, a lot of images haven't been put on pages yet. So, we already have a Thistleclaw. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 22:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't they be put on the pages as soon as they're archived? And that one goes with his appearance in The Rise of Scourge, while this goes with his book appearance. --Gοldenpelt 04:13, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, this can be an alternate. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 16:23, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Add or darken the shading :Holly♥ 22:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Swallowtail (WC) -For Approval- I think I can have more than one charact. Up. Constructaments? Lone Wo 21:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Add some more shading within the current shading, and make the left (our right) ear have more pink so it matches with the right (our left). --Gοldenpelt 04:14, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading and brighten the highlights a bit :Holly♥ 22:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Make the burn go all the way around, and add dodge on the face. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 13:33, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Stormfur (W) ~ For Approval I made a Stormfur pic. I'm finally getting the hang of the ear pink. XD Comments? Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 16:23, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Make the eyes more orangish, right now they're more yellow than amber. --Gοldenpelt 18:06, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Blur the highlights as they look kind of like blobs, to me, at least. :Holly♥ 22:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Enlarge the highlights and blur them once you've made them bigger. Blur earpink, add shading to the back of the tail(then blur it), add a highlight near the tip of the tail(then blur the light), add shading(blurring it) to the bottom of the front legs and front paws, and blur the shading on the torso a tad.-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 00:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Firestar (ap) Firestar apprentice. Comments? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 00:06, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Make it more orange. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 00:07, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cheetz. I'll let you take over on this one. K? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 14:19, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 17:57, April 13, 2011 (UTC) This is Firestar's ''apprentice image? Wow, it's really golden and different from his warrior image. At first glance, I thought it was Lionblaze's apprentice Charart. Make it ''way ''more orange/red, fill in the white pixel on his chest once you've changed the overall fur colour, and blur the earpink.-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 05:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Brightheart (App) ~ For Approval I made a Brightheart apprentice. Comments? 'Cheetahstar' Deputy of SprintClan 00:38, April 11, 2011 (UTC) The pink around her lost eye looks pretty unnatural, so try smudging it. Make it a little more red in color, too. 13:46, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Firestar (Dep) ~ For Approval Not much to say abourt this one, but the stripes stink. Comments? 'Cheetahstar' Deputy of SprintClan 15:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Brambleclaw Deputy_for approval Brambleclaw as a deputy dont worry about the speck on the nose, it indacates "shinyness" [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 01:31, April 13, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Brambleclaw is longhaired. :P ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 14:18, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Dovewing (App) Dovewing apprentice. Comments? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:39, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Good just make it "gray" right now it looks white. Look at Dovewing's warrior version to see what im talking about. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 13:44, April 13, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Firestar (App) (Alt) ~ For Approval I stink at stripes.... Comments? 'Cheetahstar' Deputy of SprintClan 13:18, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Add more stripes. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 13:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Blur the earpink. Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 07:10, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Tawnypelt (App) ~ For Approval Okay, I know the spots look horrible, but that's just cause I stink at tortiseshells. Comments? 'Cheetahstar' Deputy of SprintClan 12:44, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Isn't Tawnypelt black with brown patches for her tortoiseshell-ness? 14:29, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Her warrior image isn't black. 'Cheetahstar' Deputy of SprintClan 13:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) no, Tawnypelt is Black with orange, white and brown spots. if anyone has Cats of the clans look at tawnypelts picture. if not, i can post it. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 23:08, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon @Feather- She's a dark tortie, not a regular orange, white, black, etc., tortie. @Cheetah- I made her warrior image. She's black with brown patches. Rainlegs '''Re-uploaded 'Cheetahstar 19:43, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I think the main pelt colour is still brownish. try making it dark grey. Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 07:09, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I think Feathers right if you lok at Cats of the Clans, she has white and orange. Yes, but the artists for covers and Cats of the Clans are never right. They don't pay attention to the descriptions of cats. That's why we go by what is in the books. Rainlegs Tigerstar (Dep) ~ For Approval Yeah yeah, I know, the stripes are horrible, go ahead and kill me. Cheetahstar 22:58, May 6, 2011 (UTC) You made it female. Wildbreath 03:00, May 7, 2011 (UTC) It's not bad, but make the ear pink smaller and blur it. also, the eyes are a bit yellow. Possibly blur the stripes too, but otherwise it's good! Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 07:08, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Bluestar (Dep) ~ For Approval I think the scar is pretty good, considering how bad I am at scars. :) ''Cheetz''I'm a spring cheetah! 13:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Try making the scar and earpink more red and blur the earpink. Other than that, it looks good! Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 15:04, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Fix the pelt color please. It looks more blue than gray-blue. ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:16, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Longhair Dep. ~ For Approval All credit for these goes to Feathermoon. I just added eyelashes to one. XD ''Cheetz''I'm a spring cheetah! 13:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Antpelt (W) ~ For Approval Another succesful scar! :D ''Cheetz''I'm a spring cheetah! 14:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) This looks great! Maybe make the earpink bigger, and blur it, and make the whole ear black. There's a little gap between the ear and the top of the head. Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 15:03, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 'Since my efforts at changing it were pathetic, I just made a whole new one. :P Comments? [[User:Cheetahstar123|'Cheetah]] [[User talk:Cheetahstar123|'Mrrow']] 20:16, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Redden the earpink slightly and darken the nose. Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 06:08, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Goosefeather (MC) ~For Approval Comments/criticizm? The herbs look horrible. Wildbreath 01:48, May 12, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Make the ear pink less neon, and brighten the nose pink. Cheetahstar Talk! 13:02, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Redden and enlarge the earpink, blur the spots. The herbs are fine!LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 15:51, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I was the one who designed the herbs. :P Cheetahstar Talk! 18:13, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. What I meant by the herbs look horrible is the way i colored them. Wildbreath 19:54, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Make the earpink less raspberry. Here's an example of earpink: Hope this help. Cheetahstar Talk! 20:38, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Wildbreath 22:02, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Make the left (Our right) earpink more triangular, and blurr them both. Cheetah-san Spring Cheetah 23:24, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Wildbreath 00:26, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Add a few more spots and blur/smudge 'em all. This is beautiful:)-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 01:42, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm not a member of Project Character Art on Warriors Theory Wiki. I'm just a member of PCA on Warriors Wiki, so I'm used to giving advice for Chararts.-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 01:44, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Thanks Kitty :). Wildbreath 03:25, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Ravenpaw (App) ~ For Approval Yeah, yeah, I stink at shading on black cats. :P Oh, and since I couldn't remember whether his eyes were green or amber, I just made them amber. :P --Cheetahstar Talk! 20:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Blur that little swipe of highlight (I think) and tone down the earpink. :) ~Splashpelt (still without a sig >:|) Blur that streak and those circles sticking out of the pelt a ton, and add shading. Tone down the earpink a tad. Blur the edges of his white muzzle, chest and tail-tip.-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 06:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Lionblaze (A) ~For Approval I'm not so sure about the pelt color. Wildbreath 01:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hmm.....make the pelt color darker so it doesn't match the eye color. Oh, make the earpink darker to. ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:52, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Wildbreath 01:23, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I still think his pelt is a little too light. Also, blur the stripes. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 07:35, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Make his pelt more ginger-brown to match his warrior image. Also, make the earpink a tiny bit bigger towards the tip. Cheetah-san Spring Cheetah 12:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded Wildbreath 13:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Still blur the stripes a little more. Also, add some highlights to his face. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 06:26, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Darken the earpink a tad, it's kinda hard to see. And enlarge the highlights. Also, make the eye colour a bit more orange, make the main fur colour more orange/golden-brown, and I think it should be approved after those adjustements. Great work, Wildbreath.-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 02:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Long Haired Male Cave Guard ~ For Approval Okay, how does it look? I just removed the eyelashes, so...comments? ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 12:13, May 18, 2011 (UTCThere are some miscolored pixels. Remove those. And, the image is WAY to big. :P ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 15:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Lol! Okay, I'll remove the miscolored pixels. But how do I make the image smaller?❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 01:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Cave-Guard test I think these'll work great aside from the bad pixels! :) Cheetah-san Spring Cheetah 14:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Breezepelt (W) ~For Approval Wildbreath's was withdrawn, so here's mah version: I suck at black cats, too. Comments?-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 03:08, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Umm... the nose looks white, and add a speck of white to each eye. Wildbreath 12:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 'Added eye lightning, and filled nose in pink. Brokenstar (W) ~For Approval Here he is: I copied all the colours from his rogue image except the earpink. Comments?-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 01:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Make the earpink a more natural color, so I lighten it up. Add more stripes on the pelt and the face, and make the stripes more triangular. Looks great though! ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 08:37, May 22, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''Tabby stripes on real cats aren't perfect triangles, are they? I'm trying to make this image as real-looking as possible, in that way, so I didn't change the stripe shape. I added 2 more stripes to the torso, and striped up the face. I was trying to make it look like his rogue image, so you could easily know it was the same cat, but whatever. I also lightened the earpink and made it more pinkish, and less cold purple.-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 03:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Add a speck of white to each eye, and make the earpink more like the picture >>> Wildbreath 12:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''Added eye lighting, and used a sample from the earpink pic Wildbreath provided to fix the earpink.-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 00:31, May 30, 2011 (UTC) =Disccusion Area= ''Place join requests or other thoughts in this section. Umm... we need a elder blank ~Wildbreath Yeeeeaaahhh... we're working on the elder and loner. Cheetahtalk 13:08, April 5, 2011 (UTC) We need to make the kit female shorthair blank. :Holly♥ 16:44, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I made the loner blanks, but they are way too big! I'll make them smaller and upload them tonight or tomorrow! :Holly♥ 00:39, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Project Join May I join Project Charart? I would love to help this wiki by adding pictures! Holly♥ Medicine Cat 23:27, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Why sure! I would love to! ^__^ ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 00:52, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Join Might I join? -- 01:34, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to reserve Raggedstar's leader image please. '''Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 12:53, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'll add you in. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 13:03, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Join, please! Please, Yatz! Let me join! This looks cool, and doesn't seem as strict as WW. Cloudskye 13:20, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Why wouldn't I let you join? You're always welcome here. I'll add you in! :) ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 13:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) So, now I'm going to get to work on some characters. How many are we allowed to have at a time? Two? Cloudskye 16:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) In answer to your question, I don't care how many you have up, as long as you work on them. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 17:36, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Join, maybe? Ah, something else I can contribute to. Join-eth? You get brownies~ xD 17:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You can join. Where's my brownie? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 18:55, April 8, 2011 (UTC) -hands brownie- Thankies~ Lone Wo 19:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Can I Join? Do you have to be a member of the wiki to join? Hi. I can't join you unless you are a logged off user. Do you have an account here? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 20:42, April 9, 2011 (UTC) No.But I dont mind if I cant join.I just wanted to know if i could. Join? Hi, Can I join? Thank you. Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 08:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Can I join? Please? Does anyone actually check this page? Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 15:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'll add you in. Sorry I haven't checked in a while. :P ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 18:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thank you! Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 05:56, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Question How many Chararts are we allowed to put up for approval/reserve at a time? Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 18:56, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Yatz says she doesn't care as long as we work on them. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 20:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks! Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 06:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I have noticed I have noticed that hardly anyone is working on Chararts. What is happening? Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 17:29, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, a few unnamed parties on IRC say that WTW is a rip-off of WWiki. So, we are switching the goal of this wiki to all role-play characters. (Trust me, I'd like to give those parties a piece of my mind. :P). But, we still put role-play images through PCA. Cheetahstar 00:50, May 6, 2011 (UTC) We shouldn't have to do what they say. Wildbreath 01:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I understand that. But, those parties acted like they were going to acuse us of stealing information from WWiki. Cheetahstar 14:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, that's fine then. I just wanted to know what was hppening. Thanks! Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 15:50, May 6, 2011 (UTC) To-be blank? I know there is a to-be blank already, but nobody's actually used as a to-be. Only ﻿softpaws. So could this be a to-be blank? Wildbreath 03:04, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Eh... on WWiki, to-bes and softpaws are the same thing. Think about it. The softpaw for Fallen Leaves is the same as the to-be for Splash When Fish Leaps. Get it? ''Cheetz''I'm a spring cheetah! 13:02, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but thats their way. maybe we could change it up a little? Wildbreath 15:08, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't think we need to. Besides, Fallen Leaves already has image, using the to-be blank. It would just be a wate of time if we had to do all of the other soft-paws images all over again. ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:37, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I think... I think that we should take over any images that have not been worked on for a while. I would be happy to help with this. Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 15:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) If I'm correct, most of them are approved. :P Cheetahstar Talk! 20:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) They are, but some aren't, for example Briarlight warrior. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 15:49, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Unapproved Images I've noticed on pages like Leopardstar and Mistystar that their images were never approved, but still put on their pages. There were still quite a few comments that were never improved. pelt length, cross-eyedness, etc. Should someone fix those? Rainlegs Good idea Rainlegs. Yatz, why don't we have tweak week for awhile before anyone starts putting more images for approval? ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes indeedy. How 'bout we wait till Feathertail Millie submits her first charart? Besides, she's new. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:06, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. When she puts it up for approval, we'll start tweak week. ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:15, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm thinking we should make a rule that you can only have 3 chararts for approval at once. Cheetah-san Spring Cheetah 14:18, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I also think that we should take over any unapproved images that are on this page. There are only a few, but they can't stay there forever. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 17:07, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Good point Leopardclaw. BTW, some of these images have been approved, so I think someone should archive them. ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:09, May 18, 2011 (UTC) How do you archive things? Cause I'll archive them (I just don't know how...) LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 18:30, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Join May I join? -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]Heavystep is invincible... 08:19, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll add you in. :) Cheetah-san Spring Cheetah 21:26, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]It’s getting cold outside... 09:15, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Join and Blanks Needed Hello. May I join? And I know some of the needed blanks on this Wiki maybe are being worked on, but I'll put a list here of a few blanks that need to be made: Male Longhair Apprentice Female Longhair Apprentice Same as above, but for deputy Kit Female Shorthair Female Prey-Hunter of both hair lengths Male Longhair Prey-Hunter Male Cave-Guard of both hair lengths Female Shorthair Cave-Guard Male Rogue Longhair Female Rogue of both hair lengths. Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 01:38, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Why, of COURSE you can Kitty! ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 22:54, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Dustpelt Everyone forgot about poor old Dustpelt! I'm going to work on him. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]It’s getting cold outside... 02:24, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Confusing Listing Can someone plz add 'Brokenstar (W)' to the Reservation Chart? I don't know how to add it properly below the other reservated Chararts. I'll take care of my accidentilly underlined name on the members board. Thanks. :)-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 01:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Join Can I join please? Lilyheart24 01:27, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Sure you may. Welcome. :) ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 17:48, May 27, 2011 (UTC) NOTICE I have archived all the images that said ' - Approved' into archive 6. If anyone has any complaints that I have done this, please say, and I will undo creating the archive. Also, many pictures still up there have not been worked on for ages. I think we need to take them over. Thank you. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 08:49, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿